This invention relates to a nursing aid, and more particularly to a nursing carriage which is adapted to support embracingly the body of an infant while changing diapers or during excretion or of a person who has lost freedom of movement due to senility or sickness.
Generally, it is easy to change, a baby's diapers or napkin when she or he is very young and lies on her or his back obediently without crawling around. However, as the baby grows up, she or he sometimes becomes fretful and resists with a greater force to make it diffucult to hold the baby's body while changing diapers. In addition, the one who takes care of a baby has to hold her or his body for a relatively long time during excretion.
The nursing requires more efforts when it comes to a grown-up disabled person who has a greater weight, and can be a great burden to a nurse who has to support the body of the disabled person while taking baths or meals or ejecting excrements.
The present invention has as its object the provision of the nursing apparatus which holds a body of an infant or disabled person safely and securely to lessen the burden of the nurse or the one who takes care of the baby or the disabled person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nursing apparatus which is provided with a pair of holding arms which embrace a baby or disabled person under his or her arms stably with a variable force depending upon the weight of the person to be carried.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a nursing apparatus which is collapsible into a flat shape to receive a person lying on a bed and shiftable to carry and hold the person in an upright position.